Episode 112
To the Future is the eighteenth episode of season 4 and the final episode of YuYu Hakusho''. ''It aired on December 17, 1994 in Japan and April 1, 2006 in the United States. Plot The episode starts with Kurama and Kuwabara in the train station, discussing the outcome of the Demon World Tournament. They are approached by two of Kuwabara's high school classmates, who mistake Kurama for a woman. As the two girls take a train, Kurama mentions Kuwabara's popularity, and Kuwabara reveals that in the first day in his high school, he predicted an earthquake, and this was the cause of his popularity. As the two boys take a second train, they talk about Yusuke. The scene changes to Keiko's high school, as Keiko herself makes her leave to an unknown place. Back to Kurama and Kuwabara, they are eating a meal while Kurama explains to Kuwabara about the agreement made among the demons not to invade the Human World. Then Keiko and Shizuru arrive, and the four take a third train, and as they see a photo of a possible E.T. in the newspaper, Keiko finds out this E.T. is Hiei. Kurama explains that after the end of the tournament, the losers were invited to work in a patrol to rescue possible humans who unwillingly stepped into the Demon World, and return them. It is revealed that not only Hiei is working in the patrol, but also visits Mukuro constantly. The four arrive in Genkai's house, where they are received by Botan, Genkai herself, and Yukina. As Koenma join the group, Genkai announces the proximity of her death, and when this happens, she will give her home and it's vast land to them, as a good refuge if there is a possible invasion of demons. As the group head down to the beach beyond Genkai's house, Genkai and Koenma remain inside. Keiko and Yukina watch sunset, Botan and Kuwabara search for seastars and seashells, and Kurama and Shizuru watch them in the distance. Suddenly Keiko outbursts a statement that she is tired of waiting for Yusuke, and, to her surprise, Yusuke answers that she needn't wait too much. Keiko runs into Yusuke, knocking him down, and the two share a kiss. Yusuke starts chasing her for stealing that "lip time" from him. Keiko starts splashing water on him and Yusuke retaliates by splashing back. Kuwabara and Yusuke start getting each other in headlocks and Yusuke tells him that he will go to Demon World and be their king someday. The series ends with the guys playing in the beach as the rest of the cast in shown. After the credits, Yusuke does a shooting sign, ending the series. The ending tagline reads "Forever Fornever". Trivia *In the scene where Kurama and Kuwabara are talking in the train, a sign in a building shows of the message: YUYUHAKUSHOEND (the end of Yu Yu Hakusho). *In the scene where Keiko is leaving the school, a truck passes by her, with the name "Narlboro" written in the side. This is a clear reference to the Marlboro cigarettes. * Hiei remains in the demon world. Category:Episodes